Dalton At Sea
by E.M Travers
Summary: A week on Ethan and Evan's shiny new cruise ship. 10 Windsors. 3 Stuarts. 1 Shane. What could possibly go wrong? Based on Cp Coulter's Daltonverse.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own glee, and I most certainly don't own Dalton or any of Cp Coulter's OC's. Dalton can be found here, .net/s/6515261/1/Dalton you have to read at least some of it in order to comprehend what's going on. I own nothing here but the main plot. I apologize ahead of time for the spacing in my writing, I know it makes eyes scream after a while. :S Updates are bound to be slow, FYI. Anyways, enjoy.

"There is no place I rather be!" "Than on my surfboard out at sea!" "Lingering in the ocean blue!" "And if I had one wish come true!" "I'd surf till the sun sets, beyond the horizon." Kurt rolled his eyes just as Dwight, Wes and David skipped past the open door, singing the Hawaiian words to the chorus, followed by Reed, who tripped over his own suitcase and fell into the balcony railing. Ethan and Evan had been singing the godforsaken song since they found out a few weeks ago that their parent's cruise ship was finally open for their luxury, so naturally, every Windsor learned it. Kurt was pacing around his suitcase, which currently was residing on his bed. He'd been trying for a half an hour now, attempting to close the thing. The twins singing only made the effort all that more frustrating as Kurt fumbled with the zipper, still not succeeding in closing it. The two Tweedles cheerfully scooped Kurt up in between their arms and carried him over to his suitcase, where they promptly dropped him on top of it, zippering it briskly and going back to their singing by the doorway.

Both the twins were wearing matching neon yellow sunglasses, which stood out vibrantly against their messy strawberry blond hair. Blaine entered the room in his horridly neon pink sunglasses, hair gelled down as usual. Ethan and Evan stared at Blaine with an offended expression. "What…?" Blaine asked, turning towards the twins. "No way are you stepping onto our _vacation_ cruise ship with _business man_ hair, Blaine." Evan said, gesturing towards Blaine's hair. "It's not such a big- augh!" Blaine just glared as both the twins launched themselves at him, messing up his hair and freeing his short curls. Kurt giggled from where he was still sitting on his suitcase. The twins stepped out into the hallway to monitor the packing of other Windsors and Warblers.

Blaine seated himself next to Kurt on the bed, still pouting from the hair-issue. "Oh shush. I think it looks cute." Kurt said with another giggle, leaning in to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Dwight! Six minutes! No, you cannot bring your second supply of rock salt!" The twins said from the hallway. "Oh, so you two can bring your huge nerf guns, but I can't bring my salt?" Dwight's voice sounded a bit farther down the hallway. "Will someone bring an extra first-aid case and write Reed Van Kamp on it!" An unknown voice yelled, although out of the corner of Kurt's eye, he was sure he someone very Charlie-ish go running after two identical figures. "FIVE MINUTES!" Both twins yelled. They then burst into the room where Kurt and Blaine had just begun to kiss rather passionately and grabbed both ends of the suitcase, dashing off with it, Kurt still sitting cross-legged on top of it. Blaine raced from the room after his boyfriend, slightly annoyed that their moment of romance was interrupted. "Guys! What in Gaga's name- Oh dear god." Kurt yelped as both twins raced down the staircase and he clung to the suitcase for dear life. The twins turned a bend at surprising speed, nearly sending Kurt toppling into the hardwood railing. From the top balcony railing, Dwight, Reed, Wes and David watched. "You're not gonna just sit there, are you? Come on!" Reed mumbled, pulling off his bright blue sunglasses and heading down the stairs after the Tweedles and Blaine.

The Tweedles then placed the suitcase onto the luggage rack containing all the other suitcases and helped Kurt to his feet. "Sorry, Alice!" They said in unison. "It's alright, Tweedles." Kurt mumbled. Reed came running after them all, tripping on the bottom step and crashing into Blaine, who had been walking in front of him. Both tumbled downward until they slammed into a solid wall of unmoving Tweedle. "Oh! Dormouse! White Rabbit!" Both twins chorused, roughly helping both of the shorter boys to their feet. "You're late you know, naughty." Ethan grinned his Cheshire grin as he slapped the dust off Blaine's shoulders, almost knocking him into Reed. "Now, where were we?" Blaine smirked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt blushed while Ethan and Evan rolled their eyes. "Oh, I remember." Blaine smirked, leaning in to kiss Kurt. "Hurk!" Was the noise Blaine made a few seconds later when he was roughly yanked from Kurt's grip by the twins. "You'll have plenty of time to kiss Alice later-" Ethan said. "Titanic style, if you wish-" "Minus the iceberg-" "And the drowning-" Evan added helpfully. "But for now, we are late for a very important date!" Both twins said, grabbing Blaine underneath the arms and hauling him off to what Kurt presumed was their limo. The twins came back to obtain the luggage, but were stopped by a body standing in the doorway. "Red Knave…" Ethan muttered under his breath, clenching his fists.

There stood Logan, looking prim and proper and relatively calm with his hands casually behind his back. A foreboding brown duffle bag was sitting on the ground behind him. "What do you want?" Evan practically growled. "Just wanted to know when we're leaving." Logan drawled, raising a delicate eyebrow at the twins and Kurt. "We're. Oh no. There's no 'we're' here." Evan stared at Logan. "We're, is a Preposition attaining usually to civilized human beings." Ethan glared. "None of which you are, by the way." Evan added in a curt tone. "Oh, and I suppose that this House is the very symbol of civilized?" Logan said, his tone equally curt. An explosion sounded upstairs, just timed as if to prove his point. "Well, you Stuarts run on nothing but coffee and smugness, one of your main goals as a house is to crush all competition and achieve." Evan said, glowering at Logan. "…Which makes you guys as coherent and civilized as those trained gorillas who know how to ask for grapes." Ethan added, his tone smug. Kurt would've snickered at this, had this not been Logan. Yet it was Logan, and he knew how furious Logan could get when he slacked off on his medication. Logan stayed calm, only glaring at the twins. "I do believe I'm tagging along on this little trip. "And why is that?" The twins said in sync. "Because I have a little term most people call blackmail. I do believe that this cruise ship is in fact, your own. I do believe that you're only bringing Chaz on board so Howard will think there's an "authority figure" on this little so-called field trip, only to push him over the railing in a raft when we get a ways out to sea." Logan recited, a smirk on his face. The twins stood there, gaping at him with identical expressions. "We do believe you're a gigantic asshat. Come on." Ethan snapped, picking up Logan's duffle bag and throwing it a bit too forcefully into Logan's arms. Logan's smirk continued, satisfied at his success in irritating the most irritating pair in all of Dalton Academy. "You make one wrong move, and we will not hesitate to throw you overboard, Logan." Ethan said, his tone the slightest bit menacing. "Without a raft." Evan said, assisting his twin in pushing the luggage cart forward [Logan sidestepped just in time]. Logan and Kurt followed the cart in silence, Kurt stepping hurriedly in front of Logan.

When they got to the twin's limo, which was so long it was perplexing for Kurt to think about how it turned corners, the twins were already stuffing, piling, forcing and slamming all the suitcases and duffle bags into it. Logan stepped smoothly front of Kurt with one of his long legs, opening the door for him. Kurt almost scowled as he climbed into the limo, not hesitating at all to crawl to the far end of it, over the outstretched legs of Reed, Dwight, Chaz, Wes and David to finally seat himself next to Blaine. The twins then proceeded, in their hurry, to _slam all the doors to the limo shut_, and then _climb into said-limo through the sunroof_. Seemed to the other Windsors and one Stuart that this was such a minor thing from the Brightman Twins it wasn't even worth acknowledging, but Kurt still giggled quietly into Blaine's shoulder. "To the airport!" Dwight yelled, startling everyone who was sitting or talking quietly. He pointed majestically towards the road, as he always did when driving somewhere with the Windsors. They always knew the "chivalrous" announcement to wherever they were going was coming, when exactly, they were never totally sure of. Logan rolled his eyes, looking like he desperately needed to face-palm. He highly doubted that he was going to be able to survive the half-hour ride to the Twin's plane, let alone the three and a half hour flight to Florida.

AN: Reviews=Lotsa Love.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own glee or any of Cp Coulter's Original Characters. (I wish I did, I'd kill to own my own set of Tweedles :3 ) 

The ride to the Tweedles' private airstrip had been enough to send Logan looking for something to knock himself unconscious with. The Tweedles had started a whole sing-along for Don't Stop Believing, which was so upbeat and annoyingly-cheerful it nearly drove Logan crazy. Logan had barely begun to climb into the plane when he noticed a familiar car pull up. Out came his friend, Derek, and he was so happy to see him in the middle of this chaos that he could sing. After much more arguing and squabbling and Logan restating his blackmail sentence, Derek got permission to board, a smug look on his face as he did so.

"Exits are to the front of the plane and in case of an emergency landing over water, the Stuarts and their unnaturally large ego's may be used as flotation devices, as well as landing gears or ballasts to throw from the aircraft if said-aircraft is losing altitude quickly." The Tweedles announced in their pleased, calm tones. All the Windsors snickered at the Two Stuart's expenses, who merely glowered in a similar-Stuart way. "The first aid kits, attaining to Mister Van Kamp. I said, MISTER VAN KAMP!" Evan yelled, waking Reed from his daze. "Can be found under HIS seat." Ethan finished. Reed turned red at this comment, and Kurt giggled. "Those oh-so-special individuals with first name initials K and B, if there is any coitus on this plane, it will become coitus interruptus and you will both be ejected from said-plane via parachutes." Evan announced, and Blaine and Kurt looked outraged and like they wished for the floor to swallow them. "Anyone dousing passengers with rock salt and/or holy water will be locked into the plane lavatory for the remainder of the trip." The twins concluded, bored with making fun of their friends as they plopped into two free seats near the Windsors.

Only after the plane took off did the chaos restart. Dwight was practically in the Tweedles laps the second the plane started accelerating down the airstrip for takeoff, mumbling something about planes and demons. Once they were in the air, high above Westerville, they were given the go-ahead to take their seat belts off and move. Reed tripped over Logan's outstretched legs, slamming into Blaine on his way to get his acoustic guitar from the overhead rack, who in turn fell into Kurt's lap. Chaz was keeping himself busy, trying to get everyone to sit down and not break the plane while they were thousands of feet in the air. Wes and David were occupying themselves with their PSP's, not really paying attention to the chaos around them. Derek had obviously made himself comfortable in the plane, he had one long leg outstretched over the seat in front of him and the other tucked under him, typing something on his new iPad. Logan's eyes were closed, his iPod volume high as to drown out the yelling of the Windsors and his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. He was then startled by loud music coming from some portable speakers connected to Ethan's iPod, followed by the voices of the two twins who seemed to hyped up on Red Bull (Via their on-plane minifridge) and vacation that they just couldn't stay quiet…well…quiet for the twins, anyway.

_Well I'm just outta school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Got the message that I gotta be  
A wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one_

Ethan sang, grinning as he broke into an energy-high dance in the middle of the aisle, sending the Windsors into hysterics. Derek's expression was amused as he looked over at the single Tweedle bounding around.

_Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child_

Evan jumped into the performance, standing up and running to his twin's side, joining in with the insane-Tweedle dance, giving his brother a playful twirl. 

_Gonna meet all my friends  
Gonna have ourselves a ball  
Gonna tell my friends  
Gonna tell them all  
That im a wild one  
Oohh yeah I'm a wild one_

Ethan and Evan bounded down the aisle, catching high-fives from Wes, David, Dwight and Kurt. Dwight, surprisingly joined the song next as background vocals for the twins, throwing some of his best air guitar windmills into the mix and sending the Tweedles clutching each other in laughter. Logan rolled his eyes, although you wouldn't have guessed it, he found the Tweedles' performances somewhat…charming. Although he didn't hate them, he found every other asset of the Tweedles fairly annoying.

_Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep 'em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child_

Reed chimed in next, standing up to bounce into his own energy-dance. He managed to trip over something sticking out from the base of Logan's seat, tumbling forward into the expecting-arms of the Twins. This something happened to be the Reclining Lever for Logan's seat. One moment Logan was talking to Derek about how long it would take to get off this godforsaken plane and the next he was jolted backwards, the back of his seat reclining just about into Kurt's lap. Logan, now laying on his back in the seat, looked up into a pair of quizzical blue-green-gray eyes. He smiled brightly, sighing inwardly when he saw Kurt's face. The next thing he saw was the sole of Blaine's shoe, which didn't head for his face, thankfully, but for the yellow lever Reed had tripped over, making the blond Warbler jolt forward roughly in his seat. Logan looked absolutely disgruntled, Blaine looking simply satisfied and Kurt looking slightly confused at what had just happened.

The singing went on for quite some time, with a bunch of different songs including Hakuna Matata (with Wes-Timon, David-Pumba, and Blaine-Simba), Ghostbusters (with every "GHOSTBUSTERS!" punctuated with every Windsor on the plane pointing at Dwight, who glowered throughout the whole song), and the Hogwarts Theme (If Logan had to sit through 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts…' one more time, he was going to have a [medicated] meltdown.)

Eventually the pilot announced that they were less than twenty minutes from the airstrip, and Logan and Derek all but hugged each other in teary-hysteric rejoice of getting out of this confined space with the insanity known as Windsor House.

Eighteen minutes later, they were just about on the ground , the airstrip which had been blurring past them beginning to get to eye level and slowing down so the lush palm trees were visible. Dwight was in the middle of his plane-panic, muttering wildly again about planes and specters. Evan headed to the intercom that was mounted on the wall. He leaned in, pressing TALK. "Attention passengers, we've almost landed. Once again, thank you for choosing Air-Brightman and- Oh. If you look out the left windows, you'll see a Shane Anderson." Evan smirked. Reed's eyes widened, launching himself into Dwight's lap and scrambling over him to just about smash his face against the glass. "Never sitting in the window seat, ever again!" Dwight muttered as Reed's flailing elbow met his cheek. Shane Anderson was indeed, standing there as the plane skidding to a halt, wearing heavy duty sound-canceling earphones and his black curly tousled by the wind.

When the plane came to a stop, Reed was the first person out of it, all thoughts of luggage being left behind when he saw Shane. Shane hugged his friend tightly, smiling warmly. The Warblers followed soon after, Ethan and Evan running out of the plane and hugging Shane, purposely sandwiching poor Reed against him. Kurt smiled, placing Reed's luggage at his feet.

They left the airstrip, all seeming relieved of the change of temperature. 78 degrees-Orlando was quite a difference from the 52 degrees-Westerville they were all used to. They were all wearing sunglasses, the Windsors in wayfarers, each boy sporting a different color. Wes in red, David in green, Blaine in hot pink, the Twins in yellow, Reed in blue, Dwight in orange, Charlie in white and Kurt in navy. The Stuarts broke the mold in their sleek black aviators. As they all piled back into another limo, Logan looked around at the Windsors and Shane.

"Just a notification. Any more sing alongs and heads will roll."

And of course, the Windsors (and Shane) did just that…

Reviews= Kurt's cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own glee, or Cp Coulter's OCs. I know in Cp's tumblr there's been stuff about the Tweedles liking to prank Dwight, but I think that together, they'd make a great trio of friends. This is what I pictured Blaine's electric guitar-solo to sound like- .com/watch?v=n178uCnLS60&feature=watch_response anyways, review please. And now that I review the planned plotline for this story, the romances may or may not take a turn for the crackish. No, I'm not saying Blogan or Kogan…because I highly dislike those two shippings. Enjoy. **I'll say once again, my spacing and paragraphing is bummish and awful. **

"Whoa."

"Jeez."

"Sheesh"

"Oh my."

"Good Gaga."

"Sweet Castiel."

"Oh my rowling."

"Ho-ly crap."

These were some of the exclamations that could be heard from the group of boys that were standing at the Port, gaping at Brightman's ship. "I was expecting another luxury boat…but…dude…ho-ly crap!" Wes repeated, gaping with wide-eyes at the vessel before them all. This wasn't the usual luxury boat. Ethan and Evan both owned their own individual-but-matching luxury yachts. This was a _cruise ship_. Like one you'd see on a Carnival or a Royal Caribbean ad. The sides were painted blue-gray with gold accents. It was evident that it was brand spanking new, the portholes gleamed silver and the crisp flag on the very tip of the cruise ship was billowing in the strong but warm breeze. "All ours, for a whole seven days." Both twins said blissfully with their biggest Cheshire grins. "Last one in is a Logan!" David and Wes snickered at their truly-lame joke, shoving the Stuarts aside and running up the ramp and into the ship. The Tweedles followed behind, brushing past Logan and Derek. Dwight, Reed, Kurt, Shane and Blaine all charged forward at once, just about ramming into poor Logan, who nearly slipped off the dock but Derek and Charlie reached out just in time, each grabbing a fist full of the front of Logan's shirt and yanking him back onto the ramp. "Thanks." Logan said, slightly shaken by the near-death experience. Derek nodded while Charlie merely shrugged nonchalantly, heading up the ramp and after his Windsors.

The Windsors were scattered throughout the Sky Deck after a rather long climb from the lobby where they'd entered up to Deck 9. Wes and David had made a mad dash for the foosball table, Shane and Blaine had occupied themselves with a brand new electronic pool table while Reed (who refused to be surrounded by speeding pool-balls and polished pool sticks) and Kurt watched, sprawled out on plush lounging seats by one of the three pools located on the ship. Dwight had just finished spraying the perimeter with a fresh round of holy water and was just beginning to relax a bit, leaning on a railing and taking in the sea breeze. Ethan and Evan were sipping smoothies from the Beverage Bar, grinning as they did so. The main deck had everything, a long winding water slide, a gigantic projecting screen on one of the ship's two stacks, an outdoor stage, and a whole sports deck on the front of the ship. Logan and Derek finally appeared, looking around and trying not to look amazed and impressed as they definitely felt. Blaine had wandered off, finding an electric guitar that was plugged into something. "Hey guys. Is this-" Blaine had started to ask. "Connected to that amp next to you and the rest of Deck 9's sound system? You bet." Both twins grinned from where they were sitting by the pool, giving him a simultaneous thumbs up. Blaine looked down at the expensive-looking guitar in his hands and gave it an experimental strum. The note echoed around the ship, the projector screen flicking on with a loud hum to show Blaine standing on stage, looking around with an amazed expression. Immediately, all the Windsors looked up, whistling and clapping and whooping. "Play something, Rabbit!" The twins called enthusiastically. Blaine looked down, beginning to play the notes to the first thing in his head, which also happened to be a song they sang on the plane. "Yes!" The Tweedles and Dwight whooped, jumping to their feet.

_Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase. _

The Tweedles sang, bouncing where they were standing and linking arms with Dwight.

_Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze!_

The Tweedles laughed, giving Dwight a quick twirl as the three skipped around the pool. Kurt and Reed grinned from where they were watching their favorite twins and their favorite Hunter ham it up. It was also odd to see Dwight so loose and energetic.

_It means no worries, for the rest of your days. _

The Tweedles and Dwight yanked Logan and Charlie from where they'd been standing with Derek, secluded from the Windsor-chaos and plopped them into lounge chairs by the pool.

_It's our problem free-philosophy! Hakuna Matata!_

The Tweedles harmonized, resting their chins in their hands on the back of Logan's chair, Dwight doing the same on the back of Charlie's, sending the other Windsors into more fits of laughter at the sight of the overly cheerful twins and Dwight and a slightly amused Charlie and a disgruntled Logan.

Blaine went off on his own little harmonized tune of Hakuna Matata, making everyone grin and clap at the curly haired boy's guitar skills.

By this time, the Tweedles and Dwight had found their way to the top of the slide, which hung directly over the decently deep pool. The Tweedles shot down the slide like blond bullets, skidding into the water, in their uniforms (which they'd been too busy to change out of) and all. Their splash managed to scatter water all over everyone standing by the pool.

_It means no worries! For the rest of your days!_

Dwight's clear crisp singing voice came from the top of the slide as he just skipped sliding and just jumped from the side of the slide, crashing into the water in a cannonball, sending a small wall of water crashing everywhere, but mostly on Logan and Charlie, who were both seated closest. Ethan and Evan, both sopping wet, grinned at Dwight, whose normally somewhat-neat jet-black hair hung right over his eyes when soaked.

When the Tweedles and Dwight finally finished their little performance with bows and blowing kisses, it had the Windsors just about clutching each other in more fits of laughter. Logan did nothing but glower at the three, puffing his wet blond hair from his green eyes with a 'pft' noise. Even Derek was shaking with laughter from underneath the umbrella-table he'd seated himself at. Charlie seemed to have loosened up quite a bit, chuckling quietly from where he was sitting, even though he was soaked with pool water from the neck down. Blaine hopped down from the stage, seating himself on the edge of Kurt's lounge chair.

"Alright guys. I hold here, the soon to be room numbers. Mom and dad were asses and only gave us keycards to six rooms, so we'll be rooming in pairs. Rooms 216 to 221." The Tweedles announced. "No, you may not pick your own room number, because frankly we don't need _certain people _having their wicked way with each other from dawn to dusk. You may think in the middle of the ocean, no one can hear you moan but you're wrong. Us, the nine other people on the ship and the ship employees can. Moving on." Evan said nonchalantly, flipping through a clipboard of names and luggage brought on board. There were scattered complaining groans, mostly coming from Logan and Derek as well as Reed and the Klaine pair. Kurt and Blaine once again turned bright red as everyone on the Sky Deck stared directly at them for a second. "Got the random number app ready, Ev?" Ethan asked as Evan pulled out an iPhone. Evan nodded. "Alright, I'd like you all to pick a number between one and ten-" "One!" Blaine yelled immediately. "Two!" Kurt said. "Three!" Dwight said, walking over to the group, leaving a trail of pool water from his sopping wet clothes. "Four." Logan said, his tone bored and maybe a bit hopeless. What was the chance that out of the twelve people, nine of them crazies, that he'd get gracefully stuck with Kurt Hummel or his best friend Derek? "Five." Derek drawled. "Six!" Charlie called, standing up and shaking out his dark wet hair. "Seven." Reed called, tripping over the leg of his pool chair and toppling almost face first into the pool. "Eight!" Shane called, pulling off his shirt like nothing at all and jumping in to save poor flailing Reed. "Nine." Wes said, amused with the sight of watching Shane play lifeguard. "Ten." David finished. "Alright. Let the rooming begin." Both twins grinned.

"Alright. And the first room of the day, Room 216 goes to…" Evan shook the iPhone to get a random number from 1-10. "The White Rabbit and Derek." Both twins said. Blaine and Derek both groaned in complaint. "Can't we do a re-pick?" Blaine suggested with a hopeful tone. "Sorry, Rabbit. We wouldn't wish rooming with a Stuart on anyone, but if we re-picked for you, then everyone would keep getting re-picks until they're with their desired person…" Evan said with a defeated shrug. Blaine sighed, not wanting to make a huge fuss about who he was rooming with. He was on a seven-day cruise with some of his best friends, and it didn't seem right to him to complain about who he had to share a room with, even if it was a Stuart. Blaine walked over to Derek, holding his hand out to shake. Derek's eyes travelled from the outstretched hand to Blaine's face. "Yes, I'm in Windsor. Yes, you're in Stuart. But does that mean that we've got to be hostile? Just for this week. If we're going to room together, I prefer we don't fight. I know we've rubbed against each other the wrong way more than once, on account of-" "Cut the warm, sweet, saintly speech, Anderson." Derek muttered. After a long pause and Blaine staring intently at Derek, Derek slapped his hand into Blaine's and shook it in a way that wasn't rough but heavy. "Truce. But just for this week." Derek drawled, and Blaine nodded.

"Alright. Next room, Number 217…" Ethan said while Evan gave the iPhone a good shake, hoping maybe the next pair will be better. "The Dormouse and Alice." Both Tweedles grinned. "Oh thank gaga." Kurt sighed in relief, flopping onto his back in the lounge chair. Reed grinned, water still dripping rapidly from his blond ringlets. "Wait, does that mean that we'll have to Reed-proof the room again?" Kurt asked, concerned for his injury-prone best friend. "Just lay pillows and thick blankets down. Everywhere." Reed replied with a sheepish smile. "K'know what? Think we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Kurt giggled. They'd need to see the whole room in order to set it up so Reed didn't (or was less likely to) trip over and kill himself on anything. Reed nodded, still pink in the face.

"Room 218…" Ethan read from his clipboard while Evan shook the iPhone rapidly. "Please don't be me and a Stuart. Please don't be me and a Stuart!" Dwight was chanting rather loudly, increasingly irritating Derek and Logan. "The White Knight and the Knave." Both twins read. "No!" Both Logan and Dwight yelled (Logan more-so screamed.) "Come on, Tweedles!" Dwight whined, almost begging. "Nuh-uh. No re-picks. That's not fair." Blaine said, looking stern alongside his new Stuart roommate. "Ugh. I don't want to share a room with the Knave!" Dwight groaned, his tone coming out more whiny. "And you think I want to share a living space with the Windsor-basket-case who managed to shove rock salt down my pants?" Logan added, glowering again. "I swear, I was detecting all this funky aura coming from your-" "You're insane! You belong in a straight jacket and tossed into a rubber room!" Logan snapped. Kurt looked over, biting his lip. If Logan started a fist fight, there seemed a truly slim chance of Dwight coming out of it in one piece, as Logan was several inches taller and several abs stronger. Blaine slipped an arm around Kurt's waist, readying himself to jump forward and drag Dwight away from Logan, should a fight actually start. "One favorable rooming pair, two unfavorable. Well, this is turning out just perfect." Derek complained.

Eventually the fight had escalated, Logan, despite his medicated state, losing his temper and launching himself at Dwight. Derek had slammed himself into Logan, sending him crashing into Shane and both of them tumbling right into the pool. They surfaced not long after that, Shane with both his arms around Logan's neck. "Hey!" Logan spluttered in rage, struggling and trying to get Shane off him, pulling them both under. "Logan! Get the hell away from him!" Blaine yelled, jumping in after the two, worried for the safety of his younger brother. Derek then dived in, concerned that Logan, the strongest and tallest of the four currently struggling in the pool, would seriously injure one of the Windsors or the Windsors would somehow injure Logan.

All four boys resurfaced again, Derek with his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him to the far end of the pool and Blaine with his arms gripping Shane's shoulders, both of them on the opposite side. "That's it! Get out of there! Right now!" Charlie's voice finally rose over the chaos and everyone stopped what they were doing. The four climbed from the pool, still fuming. Charlie had the tolerance of a saint, being a prefect for Windsor House. This was one of his breaking points. "I'm so sick of you all fighting!" Charlie boomed in his usual-yelling tone, that was reminiscent of a furious school principle, the one that makes a person avoid eye contact and feel exceptionally young and stupid. "You guys all go to the same school. I know rivalry's run high, but like Blaine said, can't we just get over them? I'm not saying for the rest of our lives, we'll always beWindsors, and you guys will always be Stuarts, but just for this week here?" Charlie said, his tone softening to try and reason with the group. More silence from everyone. "If I room with the Knave, I'd like to have the right to place a salt circle down." Dwight quipped. "I don't see why I can't room with Derek. Houston over there's just going to try and exorcise me." Logan said in a mocking tone. Dwight immediately began to argue with Logan, and Logan retorted back, and it just turned into a squabble, this time everyone got into it. The squabble continued until everyone just formed a mob, yelling and screaming until Charlie (now desperately wishing that "St." Justin was here to help with this) discretely stuck a foot out, tripping up Wes, who then grabbed hold of Kurt and David. Kurt snatched up a fistful of Blaine by the front of his shirt, who Reed tried to help by taking his arm, who of course fell forward. Shane saw Reed falling pool-ward for the second time that day and grabbed onto his hand, but the weight of Blaine and Kurt as well as Wes and David only succeeded in pulling Shane in too. Shane had grabbed onto the leg of Dwight's jeans, yanking him into the pool. Dwight had grabbed a fist full of Logan's shirt instinctively for need of stabilization and Logan, in turn latched onto Derek for dear life, who was the last to fall into the pool with a 'plunk.' Charlie sighed, looking at the tangled mass of Dalton students all soaking wet and yelling at each other. He should've demanded to get paid for this 'vacation.'

AN: Not too excited about how this turned out, wrote this in school with chaos going all around me. You'll find out about the rest of the rooms in the next Chapter, which shouldn't take too long to get written, since the weekend's approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Glee or Cp Coulter's OCs. I'm not sure where this story's shippings are headed, they definitely will go cracky if I decide to sprinkle a little DwightxLogan here and there. *hiding behind laptop* This chapter also contains the debut of (hopefully) better spacing as well as a Dalton original character of my own. I will do my best to make- er…convince you guys to love him by the end of this chapter. Long, bothersome fight was long and bothersome. I agree, now that I've sent that little chapter out into the world. I was writing at my hell of a school, where angry, irritating emotions run high and I guess I sucked up a bit of them and cacked them onto the virtual paper. *will try to keep bothersome things away* *Windsors look up from where they're all sitting and look at Logan, hearing about bothersome things being kept away. Logan glares in return.* Anyways, onto the rest of the rooming, and probably some on-ship antics…

Shane was wringing out his curls from where he was seated. Reed, who was trying to get the water from his own hair, looked more like he was preening. He'd run a hand through his damp gold curls before taking the pool towel next to him and fluffing them a bit before repeating the process. Blaine and Kurt were chatting with Dwight and Charlie, Kurt was busy drying Blaine's hair with a towel, although it just looked like he had gotten bored with actually drying the dark curls and was just playing with his hair.

"What if he tries to smother me in my sleep?" Dwight said, biting his bottom lip.

"He's not going to kill you, Dwight." Blaine groaned, rolling his eyes at the panicked superficial.

"And no, in case you're probably thinking this, he's not going to attempt to drink blood from you." David pointed out from where he was playing pool with Wes. Wes snickered and in his sidetracked state, ended up sending the Cue ball bouncing off the table and onto the floor, where it rolled with the soft, barely noticeable movements of the deck.

"But if he does, we give you permission to bludgeon him with a cross." Reed added, most of his face concealed by the fluffy towel he was dabbing his hair with. All the Windsors standing by chuckled.

"Hey Shane, I forget, who did you get stuck with?" Blaine asked, leaning into the feel of Kurt's hands through his damp hair. Shane was being moderately transfixed with watching Reed preen, the sun making his hair different shades and variations of blond. He came to his senses, turning red and looking down, muttering unintelligible sentence fragments including the words 'hair', 'blond', and 'adorable.'

"Haven't been picked yet." Shane finally accessed his ability to speak. Blaine nodded, smiling as he watched his brother's still-glazed-over expression, all from watching little Reed dry his hair.

"…So if he tries to suck my blood, do I also get permission to stab him with something soaked in holy water?" Dwight said, destroying any chance of something fluffy and sweet happening between Shane and Reed.

"…If you've saved something for this exact occasion, I'm going to be deeply disturbed." David said, his expression somewhat weirded out and partially amused at the idea.

* * *

The Tweedles arrived back at Deck 9, after having to take care of some stuff involving dinner plans and other things. They materialized right behind Kurt and Blaine, Ethan throwing himself in between the two and Evan flopping down, sprawling himself across both their laps.

"Aw. Sorry. Did I ruin the White Rabbit's kissy-moment?" Evan snickered, as Blaine shoved him off his lap.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be picking the people for the other three rooms?" Kurt said, his tone disgruntled.

"We picked them while distributing the luggage downstairs." Evan said. "Not a big surprise, considering the pairs.

"Shane and The Red Queen. And of course, the Hare and the Hatter." Ethan said, his tone sounding slightly uninterested. Wes and David looked up from their game of pool, letting out a whoop and high fiving each other. "Honestly, the universe wouldn't dare to break your Bromance." Both twins said with an eye roll. Neither Wes nor David could argue with this statement, so they shrugged and resumed their game.

Shane couldn't complain about who he was rooming with either, as Charlie was probably the saner Windsor in the group. Not that Reed wasn't sane! Actually…Reed was the most sane. He was just…danger prone. And he fell…a lot. And he almost always needed someone to stand at his side with bandages and gauze and every other kind of medical wrapping.

* * *

Later on, Logan was hanging around in his and Dwight's room. He was sprawled out on the only bed in the room. After another squabble, Dwight had been exiled to the pull out sofa. And Dwight appreciated it too; the area with the coffee table, TV and his makeshift bed and the space where Logan was currently trying to nap was secluded by a curtain partition. The less he saw the Red Knave, the better. Dwight had precautiously hung a few holy-water soaked crosses above Logan's bed, just for safety. Logan had found out that Dwight was terrified of upside down crosses, whimpering something about doom upon them all and demons among them. Of course, as expected, Logan had flipped all his crosses and Dwight only skittered into the room when absolutely positively necessary before tossing a handful of rock salt around the room and retreating to the safety of his salt circle. Of course, Logan was quite content with this arrangement.

"…Knave?" Dwight's voice carried from behind the curtain partition, making Logan glance up from the thick book he was reading.

"If this is about me being a demon, sent straight from hell to ruin your week-" Logan said after taking a deep breath but was cut off by Dwight.

"….I'm sorry for insulting you. And getting your nice clothes wet….And trying to exorcise your crotch…twice." Dwight said, his voice quiet and childlike.

The curtain slid back a little bit, Dwight poking his head out with a truly apologetic expression on his face. Two pale green eyes and two dark blonde eyebrows peering over a hardcover copy of the Da Vinci Code were all that could be seen of the Stuart prefect.

"…It's alright." Logan said, his expression still quizzical of the sudden apology.

_This week was going to end up being either very stressful from fighting with the Windsors or awkward from not fighting with them. _Logan ultimately decided as he went back to his book.

* * *

"Hey Ethan! We forgot one of the Knight's bags." Evan yelled from where he and Ethan were unloading another luggage cart that they'd forgotten. Ethan ran over to the cart, pulling the bulging black suitcase from the rack with some difficulty.

"Ugh! What does he pack in these things!" Ethan said as he started carrying the suitcase over to the pile of leftover luggage. Ethan tripped over his feet, the suitcase flying forward. The suitcase sprung open and surprisingly, a short blonde Windsor freshman popped out, the momentum sending him crashing into Evan, who had been waiting to rearrange the luggage pile. All three of the blondes landed in a heap of flailing limbs and yelling.

"It appears we've got a stowaway." Blaine said, wide-eyed.

The freshman sat up, staring at the twins. The three blonde boys sat there for a moment before the Tweedles swooped down, nearly cutting off all his circulation in a Tweedle-hug.

"Hey! Lemme go, guys!" The freshman chuckled as he fought against the unbreakable grip of the grinning Tweedles. "Curious Oyster!" The twins yelled, both reaching down to ruffle his hair enthusiastically.

"You're very late, little Oyster. Very late indeed." Evan chuckled.

"How'd you even stow away in Dwight's bags?" Kurt asked, surprised by the sudden appearance of the Brightmans' protégé.

"I told him that Drew had angered a spirit out in the East Courtyard, he ran off. I climbed in." The boy said with a wry grin he had stolen directly from the twins.

"No! Not three of them!" Charlie groaned, looking as if her were about to cry. Wes and David abandoned their game of pool to surround the acting prefect and make soothing sounds, because even they understood how babysitting the two original Tweedles and their fourteen-year old carbon copy would put a damper on any authority figure's vacation.

The full name of the Tweedles' protégé was Roy-Benjamin Alexander Fletcher. He had blonde hair that hung in his eyes, which were a fiery shade of green. He'd been told that with his hair gelled back that he resembled Logan's son if he had one. Of course, from that day on, Roy-Benjamin wore his hair messy and loose, this look differentiating him from the usual clean cut Dalton students in the halls. Roy-Benjamin was short, as most freshmen are, with a lean build.

He'd been placed in Stuart even though he had begged to get into Windsor. (Howard had said something about semi-permanent injuries and mental scarring and ran off) Roy-Benjamin, with his wild-mischievous streak, soon became a "menace" to every Stuart except for Bailey Tipton. He locked Stuarts from their rooms, dumped buckets of sawdust, dug pitfalls in the Stuart gardens, and blasted passing prefects with Nerf guns. One day, Derek and Logan had gotten enough of his antics and had shaken his Stuart key card from him and chucked him out of Stuart, his luggage flying out of the double doors not long after him. He'd jumped ship to Windsor immediately after that.

And soon he became the 'pet' of the group, seeing as he was the youngest and basically looked up to every Windsor in the House. He'd grown especially close to Ethan and Evan, mostly because it was their door that he'd shown up at when he was booted from Stuart with nowhere to board.

"Told you I'd be tagging along." Roy-Benjamin laughed. The fact that he'd managed to sneak past the Dalton prank-kings themselves made the twins feel like proud parents. Seemed as if it were only yesterday he was picking his first lock.

"You did tell us that a Fletcher always keeps his word." Ethan said pointedly. Roy-Benjamin nodded, as this was something he'd always considered true.

"And you've never been wrong yet!" Evan said, using a long arm to pin Roy-Benjamin gently to the floor, using the other hand to give him a noogie.

"HEY!" Roy-Benjamin laughed as Ethan leaned in to poke at his sides. "Lemme go, Tweedles!" Roy-Benjamin laughed as he flailed away from the tickling.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, watching the three blonde Windsors tumble around. All the Windsors watching them couldn't help but find their Tweedles-Oyster relationship endearing. The Tweedles protected Roy-Ben like a little brother. This wasn't just their friend; this was someone to carry on the proper-Windsor-troublemaking-legacy once they graduated. It was the utmost importance to take care of him while they still went to school with him.

* * *

Dwight materialized on Deck 9 in fresh, dry clothes alongside Logan. (He'd chased Logan from their room with his holy water sprayers at full blast, only allowing him back into the room when he was done changing.)

"CURIOUS OYSTER!" Dwight cried, launching himself into the let's-tickle-Roy-Benjamin-until-he-can't-breathe group. Dwight and Roy-Benjamin also had a close friendship. Derek had once caught Roy-Benjamin sneaking into the main building after curfew and had seized him by the wrist, dragging him back to Windsor. Only Dwight was around at that hour, exorcising the entry hall. Dwight had stood up for the freshman, threatening to exorcise Derek within an inch of his demonic-afterlife.

"Oh god. When'd the Disruptive Wonder get here!" Logan groaned in complaint, settling into a pool chair next to the still upset-Charlie.

_Everyone on Deck 9 ultimately decided that with the Third Tweedle now onboard, this was going to be more of an interesting experience than originally thought…._

AN: Of course, the spacing is somewhat improved….the indenting is screwed up now. *facepalm* Reviews=Kurt's magic chocolate chip cookies and Tweedle hugs.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: *runs in with a Phantom of The Opera half-mask still stuck sideways on my face* Sorry for the late update…I've been working on the school play for a few weeks. I'll try to update more often. Anyways, I don't own the Windsor and Stuart boys…they belong to CP. I don't own glee. **

**BANG!**

Everyone sitting at the table jumped back at the familiar sound.

"Oh god, he brought his gavel." Reed whispered in pure horror.

"…What is he doing?" Derek asked Logan.

"Just ignore him-"

BANG!

Logan hissed under his breath as he was cut off by the sound of Wes' gavel cracking down on the table.

"Everyone just shut up; Wes obviously wants to say something!" Charlie mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Everyone continued to ignore Wes as if he wasn't whacking the table repeatedly with a polished wooden gavel.

BANG!

"Is he gonna do that the whole time until we listen to him?" Derek muttered to Logan.

"He's got a dictator-complex…" Reed mumbled.

BANG!

"He really should see a psychiatrist about this. It's not normal. At all." Roy said as he absentmindedly picked the remainder of his veggie burger to pieces.

BANG!

"WES! So help me god, bang that gavel one more time and you'll have to employ David over there to remove it from your ass!" Derek yelled.

Wes finally stopped whacking the table.

"It's officially been 12 hours that we the Windsors and they the Stuarts have been stuck on this boat and we haven't killed each other." Wes proclaimed as he sat back down.

"….Really?" All the others said.

They were all seated at a small rectangular wooden table on deck, eating dinner as the sun was just setting. Wes and David were at the head of the table, on their right side was Blaine, and beside Blaine sat Logan and Derek, who were just about in each other's laps as they were squashed by everyone else sitting at the table.

"Oh. Good….I would've thought we'd have thrown someone overboard by now." Dwight nodded from where he was squished between Ethan and Evan.

"I almost fell overboard during the last lap of the Luggage Cart racing if that counts for anything…" Roy said matter-of-factly as he fiddled with a crab leg trying to crack it open.

"That doesn't count. Besides, that was Derek's intention." Ethan said, glowering at Derek, who looked up from his lobster at the sound of his name.

"I didn't mean to ram into him, alright? It was bad enough you people made me and Logan participate in that idiotic race, let alone actually think I knew how to steer a luggage cart!" Derek said, waving his hand dismissively.

The Windsors snorted at the memory of Logan and Derek yelling random directions to each other as they tried in vain to win the race.

"I'm sorry, Wes, David, didn't you two end up steering into the pool?" Logan said as he nonchalantly scanned the chaotic table for a lemon wedge.

"That's not the point!" Wes said, waving his gavel around and almost clubbing Blaine with it.

"Wes, can you try not to kill anyone with that thing?" Roy said with eye roll from where he was sitting between Evan and Dwight.

"I'm simply enforcing my authority as-"

"And as prefect of Windsor House, I'll take that, thank you very much." Charlie said, using the opportunity to snatch Wes' gavel from his hand.

"So, our itinerary for tonight, gentlemen." The twins said, standing up and walking to the head of the table.

"Oh. Was the toilet plunger zip line racing not enough for you two?" Logan said, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair as if he was done listening to the insanity that were the twins.

"Bite your tongue, Knave. We've got something to say worth listening to." Both twins beamed, linking arms with each other.

"A party."

"Not just a party."

"The best party we could offer at sea!" Both twins finished excitedly.

Roy let out a quieted complaining groan as he assumed the same nonchalant position as Logan, looking remarkably like the blonde. One of the Brightmans' parties usually meant enough booze to float a small boat, and since he was three years younger than all his friends, that usually meant he wasn't allowed to attend.

Wes and David whooped in their seats. Blaine tried to stay his dapper self, but you could tell even he was excited. Kurt just rolled his eyes with a small smile. Derek didn't seem all that interested, basically from the total lack of females.

Everyone was relatively hyped up, until one of the crew-members came running to the twins, whispering something to them. A grim expression crossed both twin's faces at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, setting his fork down.

"It seems that the Cheshire cat is coming for an unannounced visit." Ethan grumbled, lazily leaning on his twin's shoulder.

The Windsors groaned, slumping in their seats and muttering comments. The Stuarts tried to look as if they could care less, but the smiles were quite evident on their faces, Logan's more than Derek's.

"No! No more people on this goddamn hell ship!" Charlie shouted, raking a hand through his windswept hair.

As if on cue, a maroon helicopter glided into view on the horizon, approaching quickly.

A few minutes later, the portable radio on Ethan's belt beeped.

"This is Larson Aircraft nine-oh, contacting the Brightmans. Request to board?" A voice sounded from the device.

Ethan pressed TALK.

"No." Both twins said in a monotone. By this time, the helicopter was circling the boat.

Another beep as a more familiar, albeit ruder voice sounded from the radio.

"Brightmans, damn it. Let me on." The voice commanded.

The twins grabbed for the radio again.

"No." The twins and the rest of Windsor shouted, while the two Stuarts argued for them to let the diva on.

More arguing ensued with Logan leaning across the table to yell at Wes. It was obvious that the blonde's meds were just barely lingering in his blood.

The arguing raged on until Roy-Benjamin noticed the figure lounging by the pool, a parachute at the side of his chair.

The dark-haired figure stood and walked to the table, which was full of people staring. No one even noticed the helicopter gliding away.

"Hello Windsors. _Princess." _Julian Larson smirked as he strolled past the table, patting Derek on the shoulder. He looked over at Logan, ruffling the blonde's hair and messing up the gelled arrangement.

"Krakatoa." Julian smirked.

"So, what's this I hear about a party?" The actor said, leaning against the table, completely unphased by the glares of all the Windsors.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own Glee or CP's OC's…I do, on the other hand, own this one. *slings an arm around Roy-Ben's shoulders cheerily* Anyways, enjoy this chapter. And, once again, build up to the party, folks.

"I'm telling you! You need to get rid of this all!"

"Dwight just…breathe. We're _fine._"

"Or stop what you're doing and let me purify it!"

Wes and David groaned from where they'd been pushing a luggage cart with a few crates of booze loaded on it. The pale boy had been trailing after them since he saw them a few decks up and he hadn't left them alone since.

"Dwight, did anyone ever tell you that you're insane?" Wes said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he smiled almost painfully at the sophomore.

"Well…yes…but…isn't everyone in Windsor?" Dwight asked, fingers absentmindedly curling around one of his silver medallions.

"…True." Both boys shrugged.

"Just…let me…come on!" Dwight whined, waving his bag of rock-salt around and scattering some of the contents all over the hall.

"No! Leave it alone!" Both boys shouted, dragging their cart with them up the hallway.

Only after Dwight saw Julian headed for Derek's room did he take off in the other direction, tracking after the primadonna with intent.

Dwight tucked and rolled behind a potted plant with ease, dark-rimmed brown eyes peering through the foliage at Julian.

The brunette sauntered through Derek's door, throwing it open with an announcing shout.

A few seconds later, other yells could be heard from Logan and Derek, sending Dwight back onto his guard.

"Fine, if you don't want me here…" Julian's voice said, drawling and lazy.

The door swung open and Julian took a few steps into the hallway before Logan and Derek reached out with eye rolls and smirks and yanked their best friend back into the room.

Dwight raised his eyebrows at what had ensued in only a few minutes.

The sophomore sighed, zippering up his jacket.

"Windsors….I usually understand. Stuarts, they're _insane._" He muttered before strolling down the hall to scope out what his friends were doing and what he needed to salt.

_**FWOOSH!**_

Ethan looked over to his twin, who was also seated cross-legged on the floor of their room, a smoldering and half-melted margarita glass in between them.

Both boys' blonde hair was sticking straight up, their faces and clothes covered in what resulted when something unstable exploded.

Evan coughed, waving the smog away with his hand.

Blaine and Kurt were seated at the sill of the porthole, hands entwined and looking out it dreamily, likely trying to ignore the chaos within the room.

Reed and Shane were on the twin's bed, and Reed appeared to be gradually nodding off on Shane's shoulder.

Wes and David were flopped out on the sofa, skimming through sheet music.

Chaz was on the floor, lying on his back, watching the twins with a pained smile and just about cuddling the fire extinguisher in his arms.

Roy-Ben was seated on his bed; currently face palming at the twins. The twins had immediately decided that he'd be rooming with them, just like in school. Roy-Ben would probably end up sleeping in the twin's bed anyway, it was extremely common to find the Oyster curled up and fast asleep between the Tweedles, nerf darts, marshmallows, and prank schematic notebooks sprawled across the bed.

About a dozen or so crates of some serious booze sat behind them.

"What's going on-" Dwight's voice rang through the room as the sophomore's head appeared in the doorway and his dark eyes widened.

"Is that sulfur?" Dwight asked cautiously, aiming his holy water sprayer at the twin dynamos.

"No." The twins snorted with eye rolls.

"Too much tequila?" Evan questioned, looking to his brother with curious eyes.

"Not enough, Tweedledum." Ethan said with a sage nod as they sorted through the scattered liquor bottles across the floor.

"You two are mixing drinks?" Shane muttered, eyebrows raising and silently questioning on whether he should scour the ship for a hazmat suit.

"Liquid explosions, more like." Kurt piped up with a smirk.

"They're perfectly safe!" Both Tweedles protested.

"…Once we can get them to stop igniting." Evan added slowly, and the others in the room shared a group face palm.

"Alright. House rules now." Chaz sighed, getting to his feet and tossing Wes the fire extinguisher as Evan was grabbing a bottle of Margarita mix.

"One, no truth or dare." Chaz said with a completely solemn expression.

"What! Why-"

"Last time you people played drunken truth or dare, I had to pull Reed from the school pool."

"What's the big deal-"

"It was filled with blue raspberry jello." Chaz said, as if this were something he said everyday.

"Completely beside the point." Both twins muttered as they fiddled with the cap of a neon-colored tequila bottle.

"No pyrotechnics of any shape or form." Chaz said, specifically to the twins.

"But! Mama Chaz!" Both twins whined, slumping against each other overdramatically.

"No. We don't need anyone bursting into flames tonight." Chaz deadpanned.

"Reed, Dwight, and Roy-Ben won't be drinking anything alcoholic tonight. That's final."

"So we get to cart you drunks back to your rooms? Fantastic." Roy-Ben said with a complaining whine.

"Hey, I'm not drinking either." Chaz said sternly.

"That's because you can't drink." The twins and Dwight pointed out at once in a monotone, startling the others with their chorus.

"Beside the point." Chaz muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

"And no, Roy-Ben. Your job is to get these two back to this room." Chaz pointed out, gesturing to the twins.

"It's not that hard of a task!" Ethan protested, crossing his arms.

"Scaling the empire state building using nothing but dental floss is an easier task." Dwight snorted, leaning against the wall and tucking his holy water sprayer under his belt carefully.

"Last time you two touched alcohol, I heard that Chaz and Roy-Benjamin had to pull you from the top of that oak tree out in the courtyard back at Dalton." Blaine said, his brow furrowing.

"Tequila makes us hyper." Both twins said with Cheshire grins.

"Yeah. We've noticed." Everyone chorused.

"Wasn't that the day that you covered the Stuart Common Room with bubble wrap?" Julian's voice called from the doorway. The Windsors looked up with groans to see the Stuart trio hanging in the doorway.

"It was." Both twins said with a smirk.

"Didn't appreciate it, twins. I was the one who had to clean up that mess." Logan rolled his eyes with a slight scowl.

"We know. That was the point." Ethan snorted.

"So, where am I staying?" Julian said, cutting across the blonde Stuart.

"Knight, you're being moved to our room. Can't trust the Knave, really." Ethan said with a sly smile.

"Oh, thank god!" Dwight sighed loudly.

"Cheshire, you can room with the Knave. You're more…"

"_Compatible."_ The twins finished with the usual we-have-inside-information-about-this-grin. Otherwise known as a typical Windsor-grin.

"Ugh. Don't be surprised if we kill each other by the end of the trip." Julian muttered with an overly-dramatic sigh.

Logan punched his friend's shoulder rather hard.

"Shut your mouth, Jules. You know you love being in my presence." Logan said with venom in his voice.

"Oh, blow me." Julian muttered with a glower.

"Not my type, Larson." Logan retorted with a haughty smirk.

"Play nice, children ." The twins called while exchanging ice-blue glances with each other.

Logan and Julian huffed, crossing their arms.

"Oh! We've got to contact our decorators." The twins grinned, grabbing their iPhone and flitting from the room, muttering something about freezing fluid and ice.

By now, Reed was fast asleep, slumped over and snoring quietly on Shane's shoulder. Shane smiled softly, leaning into the shorter teen.

Dwight flopped down next to Roy-Ben before sprawling across the king-sized bed, rock salt from the sack in his pocket scattering across the silver comforter.

"…If this party is going to be similar to the cookie dough incident…or the grape jelly incident…even worse, the gumball incident, I am moving to Hanover when we get back." Roy-Ben muttered, teasing of course.

"Not to worry, Little Oyster. The Red Queen has this covered." Dwight sighed, his hands behind his head.

"I do?" Charlie grinned, smirking.

Kurt sighed contently, placing his legs in Blaine's lap as he stretched.

"Anyone ever notice how quiet and sleepy it gets when the twins aren't around?" Kurt murmured, laying his head on Blaine's chest, receiving assorted affirmations and nods.

"Yes. That's called 'peace,' Windsors. Not that you would know of it." Julian snorted, pulling his sunglasses down and yawning.

And at that very moment, a massive ice sculpture mounted on a luggage cart burst past the doorway, nearly flattening Derek in the hall.

This massive ice sculpture was then followed by the two massively-tall blondes chasing after it as it rolled to it's almost-certain death.

"…I miss peaceful." Kurt sighed, not even batting an eye at the maelstrom in the hall.

AN: ….I seem to update faster when I've got some reviews motivating me. Hm. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own Cp's OC's. *Sitting in a gondola that's being towed by the Brightman's ship.*

* * *

"How's the de-Dwighting going?" Julian asked as he came out of the bathroom, stopping to run his hands through his oak brown hair in the full-body mirror.

Logan was sprawled out on the floor, the blonde's head hidden under the bed as he swept the last of the rock salt out from under it.

"I would've gotten done a lot faster if you helped me, Jules." Logan muttered, his voice muffled.

"Does princess need help to take a few crosses down?" Julian said with a mock-coo.

"Shut up." Logan said, pulling himself out and standing up, brushing his jeans off.

When the room was rid of rock salt, hex bags and crosses, and the majority of the holy water was wiped up, the two friends left the room, only to fall on top of each other once they walked into the hall.

"Holy crap! Lo, get off me." Julian wheezed, seeing as Logan had landed full on top of him.

"Think I'm not trying, Jules?" Logan grunted, trying to push himself off of his friend, but not getting traction on the ground for some reason.

"What the hell?" Julian muttered, realizing that the ground felt way too cold for a cruise ship in tropical weather.

The floor was frozen over. Literally coated in ice, like a skating rink.

Logan gave up on trying to push himself up and rolled over so he was flopped out next to Julian.

"Why's it so cold?" Logan mumbled, sitting up and trying to see if he could lean onto the wall.

"It's ice, oh smart one." Julian said with an eye roll gingerly climbing to his feet and clinging to the wall.

Eventually, Logan got to his feet and grabbed onto Julian's side for support. However coordinated he was on dry, normal temperature land; same rules did not apply to icy surfaces.

They had barely started shuffling, slipping and sliding down the hall before they were both bowled over by a body flying by.

Julian and Logan grunted painfully as their faces came in contact with the frozen floor again.

They looked up to see Derek laughing at them. The fact he was wearing ice skates and skating around the hallway like a pro wasn't surprising, there weren't many sports their friend couldn't do.

"You two gonna just lie there the entire night, or are you coming to the party?" Derek grinned, receiving two very distinct hand gestures from the actor and the prefect.

"…Fine, if you don't need my help them." Derek said with a pleasant wave and off he went down the hallway.

"Derek! C'mon man! Get back here! We need your help!" Logan and Julian shouted.

* * *

Thanks to the twins (the source of all this chaos,) the ice trail led down the hallway, down the stairs into the huge lobby where the party was being held.

The party looked phenomenal, and of course the twins had gone overboard with the decorating of it all.

Icicles hung from the ceiling and railings, and all the furniture had been moved out to make room for tables and chairs, also carved out of solid ice. The twins had been courteous, and obviously hadn't forgotten Reed and his clumsiness. A long, winding pathway had been carved out for the artist, and Reed was relieved and grateful for it.

Shane skidded over to a winter-coat-covered Reed, spraying ice bits all over when he stopped short.

Kurt was hanging desperately on to Blaine's waist as he was in a lively conversation with Wes and David.

Dwight skated around the room as if it were nothing, helping Roy-Ben off the floor where he was splayed out on his stomach before taking interest in an ice sculpture that looked mysteriously like a weeping angel.

Charlie was standing by, skating in wide, looping shapes to stay warm.

At the far end of the room was a sprawling bar with every drink imaginable.

Julian and Logan arrived at the party moderately bruised. They found a rack of ice skates by the entrance, all labeled with their names.

Julian grabbed his and laced up, bewildered that the nutjob twins actually knew his shoe size. He looked over at Logan, who was lacing his skates on with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong now?" Julian snorted over the impossibly loud thumping of the bass.

"….I can't ice skate." Logan said out of the corner of his mouth, hoping he wasn't heard.

"It's not that hard." Julian said with an eye roll.

"…Would it be such a terrible thing if I just stood where Van Kamp is?" Logan said, standing up shakily.

"No, but you'd just end up looking more like the little girl we all know you are." Julian quipped, tightening his laces and ignoring the death glare Logan shot him with.

"I'll skate within arm's reach, alright? Just grab me or D if you're losing balance." Julian sighed long-sufferingly.

Logan nodded, rocking uneasily on his skates.

"C'mon." Julian muttered, and tugged Logan into the lobby.

"Logan. I said grab onto me if you were losing balance."

"Yeah."

"Not if you're just afraid to fall, you wuss." Julian muttered, prying Logan's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink. Stay. Here." Julian said, pointing to a part of Reed's path, which Logan clambered onto.

As the actor skated off in perfect form, Logan couldn't help but stare. He'd seen the way Derek skated, like an athlete. Complete use of all his muscles, but Julian was different. He just…flowed when he skated. Jules had always held this grace about him, like he planned out every single movement he made, but ice skating seemed like it was his second nature.

Over by the bar, Julian had downed a shot and was now talking to the twins, who had cocktails of their own.

"Cheshire, glad you and the Knave have finally arrived!" Ethan grinned.

"Did it ever occur to you that being drunk and ice floors don't mix at all?"

"Don't worry; the floor will start melting before anyone could get seriously drunk anyways." The twins chorused, watching with snickers as Logan was trying to get back on the ice, only succeeding at falling on his bum.

"You know, when he's on ice, the Knave's like a baby in designer labels." Evan snorted, Ethan nodded in approval.

But Julian was already off, skating towards Logan alongside Derek.

"C'mon, man." Derek grunted as he hoisted Logan up to his feet again.

"You're useless, y'know that?" Julian muttered, crossing his arms.

"I'm a human. Humans were never evolved to adapt to ice!" Logan bit back pathetically.

"Yeah, well. Derek and I seem to be doing just fine. Maybe you're not human." Julian smirked, and Logan aimed a punch at his shoulder.

Derek had Logan under his right arm when he saw a particularly busty blonde waitress skate by on her way to refill the drinks.

"…Jules, your turn!" Derek grinned, shoving Logan into Julian and skating off after the waitress.

"...I'm not gonna tow you around." Julian said before Logan could say anything.

"This is the suckiest party idea ever." Logan muttered.

"Stop complaining." Julian almost laughed at how pouty Logan was being, dragging him over to the bar and dropping him onto a stool.

"Don't move unless you want to fall on your ass again." Julian smirked, skating off to grab a drink.

* * *

A few hours later, the floor had long melted, and the lobby was a mess.

"Twins! Cut it out!" Roy-Ben shouted, a fist full of the back of the twin's shirts in each hand, his efforts basically useless as their full foot of height difference gave them the advantage. Dwight followed in with rock salt and holy water in hand, passing Wes and David who were sawing logs, spooning on a black leather sofa.

A loud thunk and a stream of giggles were coming from the far end of the room, where Kurt was trying to help Blaine up from the floor. It was obvious that the soloist had had a few drinks too many, Kurt was simply tipsy.

Chaz rolled his eyes and helped Blaine to his feet, also attempting to keep Kurt up right at the same time.

A few hours into the party, Blaine had sent Shane to bed after his brother had started losing key articles of clothing, such as shirts and pants. (This is why Shane should never get his hands on booze, the boy turns into a veteran stripper.) Reed had followed to make sure Shane didn't fall on the staircase or somehow find his way over the railing and into the Atlantic Ocean.

After the ice had sufficiently thawed during the duration of the party, Logan found it safe to drink without nearly dying on the way to the bar, and drink he did.

The blonde was currently leaning on the porthole ledge, trying to get the room to stop spinning. Julian's obnoxiously loud laugh was making it hard to concentrate on keeping all the booze from coming back up.

"Shut the hell up." Logan groaned in agony.

"What's wrong with him?" Derek said in concern, walking over after downing yet another shot of tequila.

"Apparently, behavioral meds do not mix with six different types of alcohol, lime, and salt." Julian said with cutting sarcasm.

Derek immediately helped the blonde to his feet and with the reluctant help of Julian, dragged the blonde back to his room.

* * *

The plopped Logan down on his bed gently, the blonde emitting a soft, pained groan as they did so.

"How're you feeling?" Derek asked. He'd dealt with it all before. This wasn't serious, but it was good for someone to keep an eye on him. It wasn't pretty now, it'd be twice as bad in the morning.

"Sloshy." Logan muttered, suddenly flailing away when someone's fingertip poked him hard in the stomach.

"Jules!" Derek shouted.

"Sorry, it was tempting." Julian retorted with a snicker.

"Don't poke Logan. You can give him hell when he wakes up, then he'll be in pain _and_ hungover." Derek snorted.

"Like I can describe that time I played that psychopathic murderer in that horror movie-"

Julian was cut off by another one of Logan's groans.

"God, no. Jules, spare me. Be a decent human being for once." Logan said, making a disgusted face.

"And I had to murder that one guy. And his spinal cord came **tearing** clean out of his back with all that **blood **and that **huge **crunch noise-"

Logan gagged.

"I hate you so fucking much right now."

"I know." Julian grinned.

"Once again, I'm leaving you two lovebirds here. Hopefully the hobbit isn't back to the room yet." Derek said, turning on his heel to leave.

"Gonna lock him out?" Julian smirked.

"Yep." Derek called with a grin, shutting the door behind himself.

Julian yawned, he was a little...okay, a lot tipsy himself, but coming from a background of L.A Partying, this was nothing he couldn't handle in the morning.

"Lay down if you're tired." Logan muttered, gesturing with one arm to the space on the bed beside him.

"What…? Me? Share a bed with you? No way in hell, your majesty." Julian snorted as he crossed the room to the curtain divider, which was still pulled shut from when Dwight had been hiding behind it. The brunette's eyes widened.

There was no sofa. The sofa was gone.

This was some sick, twisted idea of the Brightmans, no doubt.

"The couch is gone." Julian deadpanned, walking back over to Logan's side of the room.

"Where-"  
"Twins." Julian said, opening the dresser containing Logan's clothes and rifling through it.

"Get out of my stuff." Logan snapped, whining when his stomach gurgled loudly.

"Shut up. I'm improvising." Julian muttered, pulling a dark red hoodie out. Logan's fencing hoodie.

"What're you doing-"Logan questioned as Julian pulled the sweatshirt on over his thin short sleeved button down. It was a little bit long on the actor, but it would suffice as some sort of blanket in the strongly air-conditioned room.

"Shut up." Julian muttered once more, grabbing a spare pillow and flopping down on the carpet.

"…So you're wrapping up in my hoodie, and sleeping on the floor. I'm not gonna roll over in my sleep and murder you or something, I promise." Logan muttered into the blankets, his words starting to get a little garbled from both the seeping effects of the alcohol and the dull pain gradually lulling him to sleep.

"I don't care. I like the floor." Julian retorted, curling up on his side like he normally did.

"Julian, come sleep up here. You're gonna feel like shit in the morning." Logan said, closing his eyes.

"What, little Logan Wright can't sleep on his own?"

"I can. I just thought you'd be more comfortable up here. It's warmer too."

"Since when do you care about me being comfortable?"

"Since you started sleeping on floors, wrapped up in my old hoodie for warmth. Am I that horrible that you've resorted to playing hobo?" Logan said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut up. Lemme sleep."

"Whatever, princess. Have it your way, then."

When Derek came back into their room in the morning, he'd find Julian (still wearing Logan's hoodie) curled up in the usual cat-like position, having moved from the floor to the bed.

Logan had his arms snugly around Julian, and was murmuring in his sleep, as he sometimes did when he had things on his mind…which was always, recently.

Derek simply grinned, taking out his iPhone and snapping a picture before walking out of the room, letting the door snap quietly behind him.

AN: Currently working on what direction I wanna go in with the story. **Review!**


End file.
